I Choose You
by Moonlit Lake Nightmare
Summary: Songfic. Based on song by Mario called " I Choose You" Takes place in NM.Bella decides when she and Edward get back from Italy that she doesnt want him anymore.She leaves Edward in her room to run to her sun. One Shot R&R plz
1. You were the method to my madness

Name: Moonlit Lake Nightmare

Title: I Choose You

Characters: Bella and Jacob

Full Story or One Shot: One Shot - Maybe full story depends on R&R's

Plot: Bella thinks over her choices when she wakes to find Edward in her room. When he asks her to forgive her she thinks back through all the times her and Edward spent together and compared it to the times her and Jake spent together. Jake made her happier than Edward did. Her answer was…

" Bella can you ever forgive me because I'm not sure I can live without you?" I sat there looking at him. I wasn't sure. I mean how many girls can say they dated a vampire for a year and a half, got dumped by him in the forest, saw hallucinations of him, jumped off of cliff making said boyfriend try and kill himself? None. But seeing him now doesn't make me feel the way I thought it would when he came back. Jacob always made me feel better. Jacob was my safe harbor. He was warm even without the werewolf heat he gives off. He was always like the sun. When I was without Jake … I-I- I couldn't breathe but when I was with him it was like coming out the water of pain that I was drowned in for air. He always made me safe. As much as I didn't want to hurt Edward I had to say this. " No" He looked pained. "You hurt me. You can't expect to waltz back in here and take me back. I've been hanging out with Jacob and the rest of the LaPush pack and they are my real family. I realized when I was with you family that I did things by myself. I ate by myself. I was forced to wear clothes I didn't want to by Alice. Alice wanted certain things to happen to me. I was used like a porcelin doll. You guys all acted like I would break at any point and second. But you told me that it would be like you never existed. Well with Jacob you didn't , with Jake I never knew a Edward Cullen. He never existed. So I'm going to Jacob. But I talked to Alice ahead of time and she told me about your real soul mate. Her name is Ali. She has a brother named Alex. They are nomads but they drink animal blood. She'll be coming to look for some place to live in 4 weeks. So good luck Edward. Be Happy. Don't worry about me and if you get jealouse because of me and Jake don't try to kill him. Please don't. He means more to me than you did and do. But me and you will always be friends. Bye Edward" I kissed his cheek. I swiftly slid on my sneakers, grabbed my jacket of the coat rack and picked up my keys off of the nightstand and ran out the door. I realized it was 6 in the morning but Jake would be doing patrol. I drove as fast as my truck would let me. I stopped at the border. I got out of my truck and leaned against the door. I felt his presence before he said anything. He just quietly leaned against the empty spot beside me. I good feel the heat radiating off of him. " Why are you here? Arent you supposed to be with the bloodsucker?" He hissed at me. It stung that he thought Edward was more important than him. But I understand why he would think that. The girl that he trusted with everything just up and left to save her ex-boyfriend. " I left Edward" I closed my eyes and just waited for his reaction. " Why?" I wasn't sure I could explain to him. " I'm in love with you. I realized it on the plane ride home. I didn't feel the same for him anymore. I want you and only you" " You do?" He whispered. He was so astonished I chose him over a vampire. " Yes" He wrapped me in a big hug. " Bells I'm so happy" He picked me up and walked around to the passanger side and sat me in it. He ran around to the driver side and drove into Lapush. I don't remember the rest of the drive because I fell asleep leaning against Jacob. My Jacob


	2. Sorry

Sorry guys I don't think I'm going to finish this. Im sorta done with Twilight now and I'm moving on. I really really hate to let you guys down like this but I just don't have the passion to write for Twilight anymore sorry. - Keke


End file.
